El Último amor de Sakura
by Kerberos-Yue
Summary: Sakura se verá atrapada otra vez por las magicas redes del amor, pero su amor con Syaoran se verá frustrado por un poderoso mago.
1. El principio del Fin

Sakura & Syaoran  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
HAN PASADO YA CUATRO AÑOS DESDE QUE SYAORAN SE FUE A HONG KONG. AHORA EL Y SAKURA TIENEN 15 Y SE HAN DESARROLLADO DESEÁNDOSE UNO AL OTRO.  
  
Sakura estaba parada en la esquina de su calle, esperando a que Tomoyo llegara para ir al Festival de Primavera. Usaba un bello kimono rojo con flores de cerezo. No había nadie en la calle, todo estaba tranquilo, ni un solo insecto volaba por el aire. Pronto Sakura se impacientó y decidió no esperarla más. Dándose media vuelta, Sakura se dirigió hacia su casa.  
  
Ya había caminado media calle cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a ella. No estaba segura de quien era pero se veía fuerte y alto. Sakura salió corriendo en el momento que hizo contacto visual con el individuo. Corría lo mas que podía pero el extraño le pisaba los talones. No paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura se cansara. Entonces se dejo caer...  
  
El individuo dejó de correr y se paró justo enfrente de ella.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mi?- dijo Sakura.  
  
-Nada más quería decirte que papá te esta llamando-dijo el extraño.  
  
Sakura reconoció esa voz y se incorporó de inmediato.  
  
-¡Hermano, como te atreves a asustarme así!  
  
-No es mi culpa que los monstruos no vean bien.  
  
-¡No soy un monstruo!¡Llegando a la casa le diré a papá lo que hiciste!  
  
Ella y su hermano se dirigieron a su casa. Al llegar ahí su papa la recibió dándole un gran abrazo y diciéndole:  
  
-Habló Tomoyo, dijo que no le había dado tiempo de venir hasta aquí y que se fue directo al templo Tsukimine.  
  
Sakura se despidió de su padre y salió corriendo de su casa. Estaba ya doblando la esquina cuando chocó con Syaoran. Sakura se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo pues el ya había regresado de su natal Hong Kong. Syaoran fue el primero en hablar:  
  
-Hola Sakura. ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-¡Syaoran-gritó Sakura mientras se aventaba a sus brazos-, te extrañé mucho, no esperaba volverte a ver! ¿Por qué has vuelto?  
  
-Bueno, desde que me fui no pude dejar de pensar de lo que me estaba perdiendo, tu amistad y la de mis otros amigos. Pero sobre todo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti Sakura.  
  
-Ay, Syaoran, que tierno.  
  
En ese momento Syaoran se sonrojó mucho; Sakura lo notó pero no quiso decírselo.  
  
-Me dirijo al templo Tsukimine a ver a Tomoyo en el Festival de Primavera. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo Syaoran todavía más sonrojado y moviendo la cabeza.  
  
Partieron enseguida al templo Tsukimine. Caminaron rápido pero disfrutando cada momento de la compañía que se hacían uno al otro.  
  
Pronto llegaron al templo. Tomoyo estaba ahí esperando a Sakura, vestida con otro kimono de seda verde con adornos de pájaros. Pero puso una cara de asombro cuando vio a Syaoran. Tomoyo le tenía gran aprecio a los dos pero en especial le dio mucho gusto ver a Syaoran. Inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
-Hola Sakura. Hola Joven Syaoran, que sorpresa verte aquí.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo- dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
-Entremos ya que el festival esta empezando.  
  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza y entraron al Templo. El desfile del Cerezo comenzó justo cuando entraron. Tres carros alegóricos giraban en torno al árbol de cerezo, todos adornados con flores de cerezo. También estaban acomodados los juegos de azar alrededor del templo, como pesca de globos, tiro al blanco, etc. Y no podían faltar los puestos de comida y de adivinación de fortuna, los cuales le gustaban tanto a Sakura. Además todo el templo estaba adornado con lámparas de papel de diferentes colores que lo iluminarían de noche.  
  
Primero fueron a que les leyeran su fortuna. La fortuna de Tomoyo estaba relacionada con fama y dinero; la de Syaoran con amor y prosperidad; pero a Sakura le tocó la más extraña de todas:  
  
-Miren lo que dice la mía.  
  
-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Syaoran.  
  
-"Los acontecimientos de este día cambiaran el curso de tu vida para siempre".  
  
-¿Qué querrá decir?-preguntó Tomoyo consternada...  
  
-Lo más probable es que Sakura enfrente otro reto- dijo Syaoran.  
  
-¿Quién podrá estar haciéndole esto a Sakura?  
  
-No sé Tomoyo, pero quien sea lo pagará caro si llega a lastimarla.  
  
-Bueno, ya dejen de discutir de eso y vamos a divertirnos en los puestos.  
  
-La verdad Sakura-dijo Tomoyo-, quería ver si podíamos ir al estanque, necesito enseñarles algo ahí.  
  
-Esta bien, pero no nos tardemos ya que los puestos no cierran tan tarde.  
  
Todos giraron al mismo tiempo para ir al estanque. No se apresuraron pues faltaban 2 horas para el anochecer todavía.  
  
Al llegar al estanque Tomoyo sacó su cámara y les dijo a sus amigos que se acercaran a ver por el lente. Cuando sus amigos ya estaba viendo por el lente apretó el botón de "play" e inmediatamente empezó la película que había filmado. Parecía que había hecho una filmación de unas patinadoras en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, pero no era así ya que a la mitad de la película se cortaba la grabación y mientras la pantalla estaba en negro empezaba a distinguirse un pequeño resplandor en el centro de esta. Ese resplandor fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta que tomó forma de un demonio. Era alto, con rasgos humanos, pero se lograba distinguir su demoníaca realidad, ya que tenía pezuñas y unas afiladas uñas rojas como la sangre. Llevaba puesto un traje tradicional japonés morado brillante, con el estampado de varios látigos, cadenas y fuetes.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran quedaron sorprendidos, pues no sabían que era eso. Ni siquiera Syaoran sabía que era, y eso que pertenecía a una familia de grandes magos y de gran sabiduría.  
  
-Esto es demasiado extraño-dijo Sakura-, no me esperaba que me fueras a enseñar algo así.  
  
¿Dónde estabas en el momento en que la filmación se paró?  
  
-Estaba en la orilla de la pista... Pero me acuerdo que un extraño me pidió la hora y lo filme un segundo por accidente. Justo en ese momento mi grabación se borró.  
  
"El hombre era extraño, casi igual al demonio, pero con rasgos mas humanos; pero aún así era extraña la forma en que se comportaba. Pareciera que no era de por aquí."  
  
-Esa es la razón por la cual se vio esa imagen demoníaca-dijo Syaoran pensativo-. Ese extraño debió de ser el demonio que vimos, pero disfrazado de una forma no tan convincente.  
  
-No se que mas decir acerca del tema, pero... ¿Porqué no lo discutimos mañana y vamos a divertirnos ahora?  
  
-Esta bien Sakura.  
  
-Perfecto, no hay prisa-dijo alegre Tomoyo.- Por cierto joven Syaoran, ¿cuándo regresarás a Hong Kong?  
  
-Dentro de 8 días. Pero no hablemos más de esto y vayámonos de aquí.  
  
Regresaron al árbol de cerezos, pues estaba el concurso de baile en pareja. Syaoran pensó en invitar a Sakura, pero se vio un poco indeciso. En cambio Sakura lo tomó del brazo y se inscribieron inmediatamente. Como era de esperarse Syaoran se sonrojó mucho. La joven pareja empezó a bailar enseguida. Syaoran seguía sonrojado y un poco nervioso, pero se incorporó muy rápido. Mientras tanto Tomoyo los filmaba desde el público.  
  
Era ya bastante tarde para los tres, pero la pareja seguía bailando y Tomoyo filmando, hasta que acabó el concurso. Como era de esperarse, la pareja ganadora fueron ellos. El premio no era muy grande: cuatro pases gratis para la pista de patinaje sobre hielo de Tomoeda. Se alegraron de haber ganado el concurso y Tomoyo de haber filmado el momento.  
  
Ya no les dio tiempo de hacer mucho en el festival pues ya todo estaba cerrado. Por lo tanto se dirigieron a la puerta donde acordaron verse en la pista de patinaje al día siguiente a las 12:00 para investigar el problema. Se rieron de la coincidencia del triunfo y el premio de los boletos, pero se incorporaron rápidamente pues ya se tenían que ir. Se despidieron y cada uno partió a sus casas con el recuerdo de la imagen de la filmación en sus mentes. 


	2. En la busqueda de lo desconocido

1 Capitulo 2  
  
  
  
El sol se asomaba ya por la ventana de Sakura cuando se levantó. Se dio una gran sorpresa al saber que ya era tarde. Su reloj marcaba las 11:00 AM. ¡Tendría que verse con Syaoran y Tomoyo dentro de una hora! Kero se había quedado despierto hasta tarde jugando sus videojuegos y no despertó a Sakura a tiempo.  
  
-¡Kero, es el colmo que no me hallas despertado!¡Sabías que tenía que verme a las 12:00 PM con mis amigos!  
  
-Perdón Sakura-dijo Kero todavía un poco adormilado- perdí la noción del tiempo.  
  
-Si ya me di cuenta...  
  
-Bueno, ¿puedo ir contigo?  
  
-Te daré una oportunidad solo si prometes portarte bien.  
  
-Esta bien, esta vez me portaré bien.  
  
  
  
Sakura se vistió rápidamente y metió a Kero en su mochilita. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina para desayunar. Pero se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y pensó que sería mejor llevarse algo para el camino.  
  
Al abrir la puerta se percató de que había dos personas en la puerta principal de su casa. Fue a ver quienes eran. Fue grata su sorpresa al ver que eran Tomoyo y Syaoran. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba ahí y Sakura lo sabía por lo que decidió darles un buen susto.  
  
-¡HOLAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Sakura.  
  
-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-gritaron espantados Syaoran y Tomoyo.  
  
-Je, je, je, je,-se rió Sakura-los espanté.  
  
-Si, si, muy graciosa Sakura, ¿como estas?- le dijo Syaoran, todavía recuperándose de la broma.  
  
-Ay, Sakura, tu siempre tan bromista-le dijo Tomoyo riéndose.  
  
-Perdón pero era irresistible.  
  
-No hay problema-dijo Syaoran.  
  
-Bueno ya vámonos se nos hace tarde.  
  
Todos se dirigieron hacia la pista de patinaje deprisa. Tomoyo llevaba su cámara para filmar por si ocurría algo. Y Sakura iba bien preparada con su llave y con todas las cartas.  
  
La pista quedaba bastante lejos, por lo que tomaron un camión, así no estarían tan cansados para patinar, pues no solo iban ahí a investigar lo del demonio, sino a divertirse también.  
  
Todos sacaron sus pases al llegar a la pista. Sakura le había advertido a Kero que no iba a poder salir de su mochila, lo cual no le calló muy en gracia. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta y entraron. Estaba haciendo bastante frío adentro por lo que pusieron sus chamarras y fueron a rentar los patines. Syaoran no era muy bueno patinando, por lo que el decidió ir a investigar mientras las niñas patinaban.  
  
-Syaoran, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Claro, ¿que favor?.  
  
-¿Podrías llevar a Kero contigo para que no tenga frío y no este tan solo?  
  
-Claro-le contestó Syaoran con una gota en la cabeza-. ¿Pero donde lo voy a meter?  
  
-Llévalo en la bolsa frontal de tu chamarra, así estará caliente y te podrá decir si hay algo extraño.  
  
-Esta bien Sakura, lo haré.  
  
-¡Vamos Sakura, vamos a entrar antes de que limpien la pista!-gritó Tomoyo desde lejos.  
  
-¡Esta bien!-le contestó gritando Sakura, pero inmediatamente volteó a darle las gracias a Li. "Gracias Syaoran, te lo agradezco; no tardaremos mucho"-le dijo mientras corría hacia donde estaba Tomoyo.  
  
-De nada Sakura-dijo Li en voz baja, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba la mochila de Sakura, la llevó al baño y ya ahí sacó a Kero.  
  
-Buenos días, Kerberos.  
  
-¡Por fin salgo de ahí!. Gracias mocoso.  
  
-No me digas mocoso, ya que yo te llame por tu nombre-dijo Li un poco enojado.  
  
-Tienes razón. Te pido una disculpa Li Syaoran.  
  
-Disculpa aceptada, y me puedes llamar Syaoran. Cambiando de tema, hay un problema, supongo que Sakura te lo ha contado.  
  
-Ya me lo contó todo, y si, supongo que ese hombre al cual filmó Tomoyo, era un demonio en busca de algo o alguien.  
  
-Me preocupa Sakura. Esta demasiado tranquila.  
  
-Tus sentimientos son buenos joven Syaoran, se ve que te agrada mucho Sakura. Tu también le agradas. Sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste a Hong Kong.  
  
-Yo también sufrí mucho, por eso regresé, y no se si me podré ir.  
  
-Has lo que tu alma te indique.  
  
-Lo haré sabio Kerberos. Pero regresando al tema del demonio, tenemos que buscarlo por aquí. Tomoyo me dijo que ella viene mucho aquí, y lo ha visto varias veces. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscarlo y descubrir como hacer que enseñe su verdadera identidad  
  
-Eso será un reto.  
  
-Bueno, vamos Kerberos, metete a mi bolsa frontal de la chamarra pues allá afuera esta haciendo mucho frío.  
  
-Esta bien,-dijo Kero metiéndose a la bolsa de Syaoran.  
  
Salieron del baño a recorrer cada rincón de la pista. Cuando pasaron por donde patinaban Sakura y Tomoyo, Syaoran se le quedo viendo con una mirada tierna a Sakura. Para su sorpresa, Sakura lo volteó a ver y lo saludó. Se percató de que Li la miraba tiernamente. Syaoran le devolvió el saludo, y estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuanta que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien. Y justo cuando se incorporó se estampó con un extraño.  
  
-Disculpe señor- dijo Li.  
  
-No hay problema muchacho.  
  
En su bolsa Kero le dijo en voz baja: "siento una extraña presencia". Y fue cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta de que el individuo se parecía al demonio que habían observado en la cámara de Tomoyo. En ese instante Syaoran se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas para avisarles de lo que había visto.  
  
Cuando llegó a donde estaban les hizo señas para que se aproximaran hacia donde el estaba y también para que se apuraran pues no quería que el demonio se fuera. Las niñas le hicieron caso y salieran inmediatamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Syaoran?-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Encontramos lo que buscábamos- dijo Kero saliendo de la bolsa de Li-. Syaoran se estampó con el demonio.  
  
-¿Es verdad Syaoran?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Es verdad, y cuando choqué sentí una muy extraña presencia. Vengan rápido antes de que se vaya.  
  
-¿Por dónde estaba exactamente?-preguntó Sakura mientras se quitaban los patines y se ponían sus zapatos ella y Tomoyo.  
  
-¡Por ahí!-señaló Kero, pero el demonio ya no estaba.  
  
-No puede ser, tenemos que ir a buscarlo-dijo Li.  
  
-Ha de haber salido cuando presintió lo que planeábamos.-dijo Kero.  
  
-¿Pero cómo?.  
  
-Hay demonios que pueden leer el pensamiento Tomoyo-dijo Syaoran-. Me lo ha dicho varias veces mi madre.  
  
-Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo Sakura-.  
  
-Esta bien-contestaron Syaoran y Tomoyo al mismo.  
  
Corrieron hacia donde Syaoran había chocado con el, pero justamente el demonio ya no estaba. Le preguntaron a varias personas para ver si lo habían visto pero todas las respuestas fueron negativas, lo cual era muy extraño ya que había mucha gente por donde el había estado.  
  
-Que extraño, no pudo haber desaparecido así como así-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-De hecho si pueden-dijo Kero saliendo de la bolsa de Syaoran-.Lo más probable es que tengo al poder de teletransportación y por ende no es un demonio, sino algún mago poderoso que busca algo.  
  
-Pero si sabe leer las mentes como vamos a poder saber lo que va a hacer. Ya que cada ves que nos acerquemos va a saber que lo queremos desenmascarar- dijo Sakura.  
  
-Pues tendremos que investigar más a fondo la situación en otro momento- dijo Syaoran-, ya que en este momento no se puede hacer nada. Ha desaparecido por ahora...  
  
-El joven Syaoran tiene razón-interrumpió Kero-, por ahora no se puede hacer nada.  
  
-Está bien, ya no haremos nada. Pero todavía es muy temprano, apenas es la 1:00 PM-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Por que no vienen a mi casa a comer-les ofreció Sakura a sus amigos amablemente-, y después nos podemos ir a pasear a algún lado o quedarnos ahí a platicar.  
  
-Es una buena idea, iré encantada- contestó Tomoyo a la proposición de su amiga-.  
  
-También iré- dijo Syaoran un poco sonrojado-.  
  
-Perfecto, vámonos ya para que les pueda preparar algo realmente delicioso- dijo Sakura con un tono muy entusiasta en la voz.  
  
Los 3 fueron por sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia la estación de camiones. Ya ahí se subieron al camión que se dirigía hacia al mercado, pues ese día le tocaba cocinar a Sakura y no tenía los ingredientes para prepararles la comida a sus amigos. Ya en el mercado Tomoyo le ayudó a Sakura a escoger los ingredientes necesarios para prepara la comida y Syaoran ayudo a cargar las bolsas. Al terminar de comprar todos los ingredientes los tres se dirigieron a la estación de camiones más cercana para tomar un autobús que los llevará a la casa de Sakura.  
  
Ya en casa de Sakura, Syaoran descargó las bolsas en la cocina. Ese día ni Touya ni Fujitaka estarían el la casa de Sakura, por lo que Sakura no tenía quien la ayudará. Sus amigos se compadecieron de ella y hasta Kero la ayudó a cocinar la comida. Todos colaboraron con mucho entusiasmo. Y exactamente a las 3:30 la comida estaba lista. Tomoyo se encargó de poner la mesa y Syaoran de servir. Después de esto todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer.  
  
-Por fin comemos, me estaba muriendo de hambre-se quejó Kero-.  
  
-Hmmm, nos quedo delicioso todo-opinó Tomoyo.  
  
-Si, no creí que nos fuera a quedar tan bien- dijo Li mientras se metía a la boca un pedazo de pescado.  
  
-Gracias por ayudarme a preparar la comida. Lo único malo es que las galletas me quedaron un poco insípidas.  
  
-No importa, ya veremos que hacer. Ahora hay que disfrutar la comida y dar gracias por ella-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Todos en la mesa dijeron hacia su interior una pequeña oración y al terminarla cada uno se dispuso a comer su ración de comida. Realmente había quedado exquisita para haber sido cocinada por ellos. Al terminar con la comida Sakura preparó un poco de té y trajo las insípidas galletas.  
  
-Es verdad, las galletas quedaron algo insípidas-dijo Kero-.  
  
-Ya se que haré-dijo Sakura mientras sacaba la llave del báculo de su pecho y recitó el famoso verso-. "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu nueva dueña Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate"  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer Sakura?-le preguntó Syaoran.  
  
-Ya lo verás: "Carta Sakura, ayúdanos a hacer más agradable esta comida. ¡Dulce!  
  
En ese momento la carta dulce se liberó y espolvoreó sobre las galletas una delicada capa de azúcar que las transformó totalmente de insípidas a dulces y sabrosas.  
  
-Gracias carta. Ya puedes regresar a la carta- le ordenó Sakura a la carta Dulce.  
  
-Que buena idea la tuya Sakura, estas galletas quedaron deliciosas-dijo Syaoran, después de haber comido su galleta con un sorbo de té.  
  
-Ay, si Sakura, tu siempre tan hábil-aduló Tomoyo a Sakura.  
  
Al terminar todos de tomar el té, Sakura se levantó a lavar los platos, esta vez sin la ayuda de nadie excepto de Kero, ya que no quería que sus amigos se molestaran pues ellos eran los invitados.  
  
Cuando Sakura y Kero terminaron de lavar los platos se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde estaban Tomoyo y Syaoran platicando de lo feliz que este era de haber regresado a Tomoeda después de haber estado muchos meses en Hong Kong, alejado de Sakura y de sus amigos. Sakura se sonrojó un poco al escuchar esto pues Syaoran la había mencionado a ella primero. Pero se incorporó y se fue a sentar con ellos para ver que harían en lo que restaba de la tarde. Todos decidieron regresar a la pista de patinaje a ver si el demonio había regresado. Se pusieron sus chamarras y se dirigieron a la estación de camiones de nuevo.  
  
Acababan de llegar a la pista cuando se dieron cuenta de que el demonio salía de ahí hacia el bosque que estaba al lado de la pista. Decidieron no seguirlo pues ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y les daba miedo meterse en el bosque ya de noche con un demonio que rondaba. Por lo que decidieron regresar a sus casas y volver otro día. Esperaron en la estación a otro camión para irse a su casa. Tardó bastante en llegar, y como ya estaban desesperados subieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y se acomodaron en el asiento de atrás.  
  
Tomoyo se bajó en la segunda parada pues su casa quedaba cerca de ahí. Se despidieron de nuevo, Sakura y Syaoran subieron de nuevo al camión. Syaoran decidió acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran se bajaron en la estación más cercana a la casa de Sakura. Se bajaron ahí y caminaron hasta su casa. Eran las 6:30 cuando llegaron ahí. Sakura invitó a Syaoran a pasar a tomar un poco de té. Syaoran aceptó y los dos entraron. Todavía no llegaba nadie y el primero que los debió de haber recibido era Kero, pero por lo visto estaba en el cuarto de Sakura jugando con sus videojuegos. Sakura le dijo a Syaoran que la esperara en la sala mientras preparaba el té.  
  
No tardó mucho en prepararlo. Sacó una charola y lo llevó a la sala. Le sirvió una tasa a Syaoran y una para ella. Y se pusieron a platicar.  
  
-Cuéntame como te fue en Hong Kong. ¿Le dio gusto a tu familia verte Syaoran?  
  
-Uyy, toda mi familia estaba ya esperándome cuando llegué al aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Pero no me agradó mucho la idea de regresar allá.  
  
-¿Pero, porqué?  
  
-Como ya te he dicho, nunca creí que me fuera a encariñar tanto con la Cd. De Tomoeda. Si, me dio mucho gusto ver de nuevo a mi familia, pero... Te voy a decir la verdad Sakura.  
  
-Adelante Syaoran, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi...  
  
-Regresé a Tomoeda por ti. No podía vivir sin ti. Te extrañaba demasiado.  
  
Para Sakura esto fue una sorpresa. Sabía que Syaoran la quería, pero no lo creía capaz de decir tal cosa.  
  
-Tengo que confesarte algo Syaoran... Yo también te extrañé mucho, deseaba demasiado que regresaras-dijo Sakura, no se había dado cuenta que se había acercado mucho a Syaoran.  
  
-Sakura...-suspiró Syaoran mientras se aproximaba a Sakura.  
  
Los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, pero esto no les importó. Ya que mientras mas hablaban, acercaban mas las caras. Hasta que, mientras Sakura le decía a Syaoran todo lo que sentía por el, Syaoran aproximó su boca hacia la de Sakura. Pero justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran se escuchó la voz del Touya avisando que ya había llegado. Syaoran se apartó inmediatamente de Sakura no sin antes despedirse y darle un beso en la mejilla; salió corriendo por la ventana...  
  
Sakura se quedó conmocionada por lo que había pasado. Le dio tiempo de reincorporarse antes de que su hermano asomara su cara por la sala.  
  
-Buenas noches monstruo, no ha llegado papá-preguntó Touya.  
  
-¿Perdón? Ahh, eres tu hermano, no ha llegado papá todavía-dijo Sakura un poco conmocionada todavía.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Con quién estuviste tomando té, Sakura?  
  
-Con Tomoyo y Syaoran, pero se fueron hace tiempo, lo que pasa es que me quede dormida aquí en la sala.  
  
-¿Estuviste tomando té con el mocoso?-dijo Touya en un tono un poco grosero.  
  
-No le digas mocoso, no lo es. Y sí, estuve tomando té con el y con Tomoyo- le contestó Sakura enojada-. Ya me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana hermano.  
  
Sakura subió rápidamente a su alcoba. Abrió la puerta de su clóset y se cambió. Se percató de que Kero ya estaba dormido. Apenas se terminó de cambiar, se echó a la cama de un clavado, pensando todavía en el beso que le hubiera gustado recibir de Syaoran. Pensando en esto se quedo dormida en un instante. 


	3. EL primer encuentro...

Capitulo 3  
  
Sakura despertó a la mañana siguiente por un fuerte ruido. No sabía que era, pero la estaba empezando a molestar. Se desesperó tanto que se levantó gritando: "Que quieres, ya me levanté". En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era el teléfono. Se tranquilizó y lo contestó.  
  
-Buenos días, habla Sakura Kinomoto; ¿con quien quiere hablar?  
  
-Buenos días Sakura.  
  
-Hola Syaoran, ¿por qué se te oigo tan preocupado ?  
  
-Te quería pedir una disculpa por lo de ayer. ¿No te causé ningún problema?  
  
-Para nada Syaoran, fue un gusto que estuvieras aquí anoche.  
  
-Te hablo para expresarte mi agradecimiento. Pero también te tengo que decir otra cosa, por la cual realmente estoy preocupado.  
  
-¿Cuál es esa cosa?  
  
-No te angusties, pero anoche, cuando escapé por la ventana de tu casa, vi al mago viéndonos atentamente.  
  
-Pero yo no vi a nadie.  
  
-Estaba muy bien escondido entre los arbustos. Por lo que yo creo que...  
  
-Ha de saber lo que estamos tramando.  
  
-Exactamente, y eso es lo preocupante. Su magia es muy poderosa, y por lo visto no la ocupa para el bien.  
  
-Tenemos que avisarle a Tomoyo, tendremos que ir a buscar de nuevo a ese mago...  
  
-Lo mismo pienso. Bueno Sakura, háblale y dile que nos veamos enfrente de la escuela dentro de dos horas.  
  
-Si Syaoran, en este momento son las 10:00, nos veremos allá a las 12:00 con Tomoyo. Adiós Syaoran.  
  
-Adiós Sakura.  
  
Los dos colgaron en ese mismo instante y se retiraron a hacer sus cosas. Syaoran se baño y se vistió para desayunar; Sakura hizo lo mismo, no sin antes hablarle a Tomoyo y contarle todo. Tomoyo quedó impresionada por todo pero en especial por el acercamiento de sus amigos... Después de platicar de otras cosas se despidieron, no sin antes repetir donde se encontrarían, y colgaron para prepararse.  
  
Sakura despertó a Kero, el cual todavía seguía dormido, y le avisó todo el itinerario de ese día. Kero accedió a acompañarlos con mucho gusto y como siempre la condición para ir era portarse bien y a este no le importó, por lo que Sakura le dijo que se transformara en muñeco. Kero obedeció inmediatamente y se puso tieso. Entonces Sakura lo tomó entre sus brazos y salieron corriendo de su cuarto para ir a desayunar.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina vio que su padre le había preparado unos ricos hot cakes. Sakura al verlos depositó a Kero a lado de la foto de su mamá, no sin antes saludarla. Para Kero verla comer era una tortura, pues se estaba muriendo de hambre y Sakura lo sabía, y cuando Fujitaka salió de la cocina Sakura le dio a Kero un pedacito de hot cake. Kero se lo comió de un bocado y esto lo puso de buen humor.  
  
Sakura terminó rápido de desayunar, fue a agarrar su abrigo y se despidió de su padre y hermano. Y salió de la casa corriendo para dirigirse a la escuela, donde ella y sus amigos se verían. Esta vez no se encontró a nadie en el camino pues el rumbo que ella tomaba no se cruzaba con el de sus amigos.  
  
No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar acordado y ya ahí se dio cuenta de que coincidió su llegada con la de sus amigos. Se saludaron gustosamente y decidieron a donde irían primero.  
  
-¿Dónde iremos primero?  
  
-No lo se Sakura, pero tenemos que decidir rápido, tengo que llegar a mi casa a mas tardar a las 6:00.  
  
-No te preocupes Syaoran, ya veremos que hacer.  
  
-Deberíamos ir primero al parque pingüino, Tomoyo. Hoy, cuando pasaba por ahí, sentí una presencia muy fuerte.  
  
-Eso me parece perfecto. Vamos ya para que nos de tiempo-les dijo Sakura a sus amigos.  
  
-Esta bien-dijeron Syaoran y Tomoyo al unísono.  
  
Y así se dirigieron al parque pingüino a toda velocidad. En el camino pasaron por una tienda de pasteles y se detuvieron para comprar uno para cada uno, excepto para Kero, que demandó que le compraran dos. Terminaron de comprar los pasteles e inmediatamente retomaron el camino hacia su destino.  
  
Ya cuando estaban por llegar, todos excepto Tomoyo, sintieron una presencia fuertísimo. Lo extraño era que esa presencia era familiar, y no se sentían intimidados al percibirla. Corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la presencia y al ver de quien se trataba se dieron una gran sorpresa...  
  
-¡ERIOL!-gritaron todos.  
  
-Hola chicos, los esperaba-les dijo su clásica sonrisa misteriosa.  
  
-Hola Hiragizawa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-Puedes llamarme Eriol, Syaoran, estamos en confianza. Lo que pasa es que pude sentir una presencia maligna y les vine a avisar que se cuidaran mucho, en especial tu Sakura.  
  
-Puedes estar seguro de eso, yo la cuidaré sin importar lo que pase.  
  
-Y no solo tu Syaoran, yo también estaré a su lado siempre.  
  
-Se que se los agradece mucho, pero no solo ustedes deben de cuidarla, sino que ella se debe de cuidar a si misma.  
  
-Lo haré, prometido. Pero acerca de la presencia que sentiste, creemos saber de quien se trata.  
  
-Yo lo se. Se trata de un mago muy poderoso llamado Otanashi Kiosamu, era mi rival en mi vida pasada como Mago Clow. A principio no era así, sino todo lo contrario; de hecho me ayudó a crear a Kerberos y a Yue. Pero un día tuvimos una discusión, el reclamaba a los guardianes como suyos y por consiguiente a las cartas. Yo no le otorgué el derecho mágico para que las, por lo que se desapareció, no sin antes jurar venganza...  
  
-Entonces no es ningún cualquiera. Aunque yo no sienta su presencia se como se siente Sakura al presentirlo; hay una especie de lazo entre ella y yo.  
  
En ese momento dos criaturas bajaron del cielo. Eran Spinel-Sun y Rubby- Moon, los cuales al aterrizar, de inmediato se dirigieron a Eriol antes que a nadie. Su charla duró unos cinco minutos y al terminar los recién llegados saludaron con toda formalidad.  
  
-Buenos días Kinomoto, Li, Daidouji y Kerberos- dijeron Spinel-Sun y Rubby- Moon.  
  
-Buenos días-contestaron los demás amablemente, pero callaron al ver que Eriol necesitaba decir algo.  
  
-Mis guardianes me han informado que ya encontraron el escondite del mago Kiosamu. Esta en el bosque que esta a lado de la pista de patinaje, o por lo menos eso creemos, ya que ahí es donde se siente su presencia con más intensidad.  
  
-Pues no podemos demorarnos mas. Tenemos que ir hacia allá, o sino desaparecerá de nuevo.  
  
-Es verdad Syaoran, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que desaparezca.  
  
-Pues vámonos ya- les indicó Sakura.  
  
Pero Eriol no se movió del lugar donde estaba, seguí sentado en la banca sin mover un músculo. Tomoyo se percató de esto y le preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué acaso no vendrás Eriol?  
  
-No Tomoyo, esta batalla la tiene que librar Sakura como dueña de las cartas.  
  
-Bueno Eriol, sino vas... ¿te podría pedir una favor?  
  
-Claro Sakura, dime.  
  
-¿Podrías avisarle a Yue donde estaremos y decirle que nos alcance?  
  
-No hay problema, ya váyanse, no querrán retrasarse mucho.  
  
-Gracias Eriol. ¡Adiós!  
  
Los niños tomaron un autobús que los llevó a la pista de patinaje. Pero cuando llegaron allá no sintieron ninguna presencia. EL único que logró percibir algo fue Kero, pero perdió inmediatamente la localización de esta presencia.  
  
Entraron a la pista para esperar a Yue, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar para unírseles. Le contaron lo ocurrido e inmediatamente accedió a acompañarlos a buscar a Kiosamu...  
  
-Que extraño, no puedo acordarme de El.  
  
-¿Pero como no puedes recordar a uno de tus creadores Yue?  
  
-Sakura, tu sabes que Clow borró la memoria de los guardianes-interrumpió Syaoran-, es imposible que lo recuerden.  
  
-Tienes razón Syaoran, lo olvidé.  
  
-¡Siento de nuevo la presencia!-gritó Sakura cuando estaban entrando ya al bosque.  
  
-¿Donde la sientes Sakura?-dijo Syaoran impresionado, pues el no la había podido sentir, era evidente que su magia aumentaba.  
  
-En el interior del bosque, pero no se su exacta localización.  
  
-Entonces entremos.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo. Vámonos.  
  
Y así entraron al bosque, buscando a aquel siniestro ser. Tardaron bastante en dar con el lugar de donde surgía la presencia, era un pequeño claro. No vieron a nadie, pero la presencia no desaparecía, lo que indicaba que aquel mago debía de estar por ahí.  
  
-¿Dónde estará Kiosamu?-le preguntó Yue a Kerberos, el cual había adoptado su forma original.  
  
-¿A quién buscas Yue?-dijo una voz desde los árboles.  
  
-¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?  
  
-¡Soy tu creador, Otanashi Kiosamu!  
  
-Sal para que te veamos-ordenó Sakura.  
  
-No te preocupe Sakura, ya me has visto varias veces, me reconocerás de inmediato.  
  
En ese momento un vagabundo salió de entre los árboles. No tenía el aspecto del extraño que habían visto en la pista de patinaje. Estaba todo cochino y desgarbado. Se les quedó viendo por un momento, y, de repente un rayo de luz lo iluminó, ocultándolo de la vista de todos. El rayo de luz no desapareció sino 3 minutos después, dejando al descubierto la verdadera identidad del mago. Sakura se preparó y dijo:  
  
-"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!"  
  
-Tu crees que con eso me ganarás, no tienes idea del poder que en mi reside. Ese estúpido del Mago Clow no pudo prepara una mejor defensa para la dueña de las cartas.  
  
Esto hizo enfurecer mucho a Kerberos y a Yue, que, de inmediato, lanzaron sus ataques. Pero el mago, con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, los desvió hacia una árbol que quedó destruido al instante.  
  
-Como dije antes, sus poderes no pueden dañarme, pero ustedes ya atacaron ahora es mi turno. "Que los espíritus de la naturaleza malditos por mí regresen a su dueño, dándome el poder y la fuerza necesarios para destruir a la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow. !VENGAN A MI!"  
  
-¡Va a atacarnos con toda su fuerza!  
  
En ese momento la luz que alumbraba al claro fui sustituida por una oscuridad provocada por una densa capa de nubes. Otanashi atrajo todos los rayos que caían de las nubes hacia sus manos, acumulándolos en una gran bola de energía; después desvió un rayo hacia otro árbol y lo incendió. El fuego que quemaba el árbol fue volando también hacia la bola de energía. Ahora la bola tenía medio 1 metro de diámetro.  
  
-¡Ya ves mi poder, controlo toda la materia que he maldito, y con ella te venceré!  
  
-No te tengo miedo. "Protégenos del mal que nos acecha ¡Escudo!".  
  
La carta se activó y protegió a Sakura, mientras Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kerberos y Yue se escondían entre los árboles. El mago tomó esa acción como un desafío, e inmediatamente lanzó su ataque contra Sakura.  
  
Al principio parecía que el escudo resistiría el ataque, pero después de 10 segundos el escudo cedió y se destruyó. El residuo de la bola de energía golpeó a Sakura y la lanzó hacia un árbol. Todos, excepto Yue, se acercaron a Sakura.  
  
-¡Sakura, despierta Sakura!-le grita Syaoran a Sakura.  
  
-Lo ven, sus poderes no me afectaron. Pero en cambio los míos casi la matan. Sino hubiera sido por la Carta Escudo hubiera logrado mi cometido.  
  
-¡Cállate Otanashi, que tu no eres ni la décima parte de lo que es Sakura!  
  
-No le hables así a tu creador, Yue. Además de que ella es una mocosa debilucha.  
  
-Aunque seas mi creador no eres mi dueño, yo solo respetaré a Sakura.  
  
-Ya basta Yue, Sakura esta muy herida, tenemos que irnos.  
  
-Mi querido Kerberos, me dan tanta lástima que los dejaré ir. ¡Pero se los prometo, lograré mi cometido, esa niña será destruida y ustedes serán míos!- dijo Otanashi en tono amenazador mientras desaparecía en un haz de luz.  
  
Todos se acercaron a Sakura. Ella estaba muy grave, no respondía y Tomoyo al ver la situación llamó desde su celular a una ambulancia. La sacaron del bosque lo mas rápido que pudieron la subieron a la ambulancia que ya estaba enfrente de la pista de patinaje. Syaoran y Tomoyo se subieron a la ambulancia con ella y Yukito iría a avisar a Touya y a Fujitaka lo ocurrido.  
  
La ambulancia no tardó en llegar al hospital. Los doctores fueron inmediatamente a atender a Sakura y la internaron al momento. Tomoyo y Syaoran se sentaron a esperar al doctor que les diría el estado de Sakura en el lobby. Pasaron 35 minutos y el doctor no llegaba. Tomoyo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Syaoran empezó, a causa de la angustia, a repetirse en la mente: Sakura es una niña muy fuerte, logrará vencer la adversidad... etc.  
  
Pasaron otros 10 minutos para que el doctor saliera del área de urgencias para decirles como se encontraba Sakura. Tomoyo dejó de llorar y Syaoran se incorporó para recibir al doctor. Al llegar a verlos los dos se pusieron pálidos. Y después de presentarse, el doctor se sentó les explicó todo.  
  
-Les tengo que ser franco, la señorita Kinomoto ha sufrido de graves heridas y estará varios días en el hospital. Es una niña muy fuerte y lucha mucho por recuperarse, por lo que ya la hemos instalado en un cuarto.  
  
-Pero dígame doctor, ¿qué es lo que ella tiene?  
  
-Mire señorita Daidouji, como le dije, la señorita Kinomoto es una persona muy fuerte, pero eso no la libra de las heridas. Por suerte no tiene huesos rotos, sino varias torceduras y cortadas, los cuales tardaran en sanar unos 4 días. Y la buena noticia es que ya a recuperado la conciencia.  
  
-¡Que alivio! Bueno doctor, ¿podemos pasar a verla?  
  
-Por supuesto joven Li, ella esta en el cuarto 215.  
  
-Gracias doctor-dijeron Syaoran y Tomoyo al unísono.  
  
-No hay de que.  
  
Los amigos se apresuraron a buscar el cuarto donde estaba instalada Sakura. Al localizarlo entraron y la vieron dormida, pero en el instante en que se marchaban escucharon una pequeña voz que los llamaba. Era la de Sakura que estaba todavía atolondrada del golpe que se metió.  
  
-Hola Syaoran, Tomoyo. ¿dónde estoy?  
  
-En un hospital, el mago te lastimó gravemente.  
  
-Lo recuerdo-dijo Sakura tratándose de incorporar pero no pudo.  
  
-No te esfuerces Sakura, debes descansar. El doctor dijo que estarás aquí por 4 días.  
  
-Ay Syaoran, que lastima que no te podré ir a despedir al aeropuerto...  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, me las arreglaré para quedarme otra semana más.  
  
-Gracias Syaoran.  
  
-Recordé que tengo que esperar a tu papa y a tu hermano haya en la sala de espera. Los dejo solos.  
  
-Hasta luego Tomoyo.  
  
-No tardaré mucho, osea que disfruten este momentito juntos- se despidió mientras salía del cuarto.  
  
-Sakura, como me duele verte así.  
  
-No te preocupes Syaoran, estaré bien.  
  
-Estuvo mal que te hubiera dejado sola. Debí de haberte ayudado.  
  
-Esa batalla no la tenías que librar tu. Además esta experiencia me sirve para saber contra quien me enfrento.  
  
-Eso si. Sakura, como te quiero.  
  
-¿Perdón Syaoran?  
  
-Dije que como te quiero... Me sentí morir al verte siendo lanzada contra ese árbol.  
  
-Tu sabe que yo también te quiero. De hecho en lo último que pensé, antes de ser lanzada, fue en ti y en como sufriría yo si te viera en esa situación...  
  
-Silencio-le ordenó suavemente Syaoran mientras se acercaba más y más a Sakura. No tardaron mucho en juntar sus labios y en darse un dulce beso. Los dos se amaban profundamente, y aunque eran demasiado tímidos para decírselo uno al otro, se lo demostraban con actitudes y no con palabras.  
  
Se fueron separando lentamente hasta que estuvieron a la misma distancia que al principio. Los dos se sonrojaron mucho al notar lo que habían hecho.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-¿Por que lo sientes? Lo disfruté mucho.  
  
-Si, yo también-dijo Syaoran pensativo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-No lo se, es que no quiero pasar otro minuto viéndote así. Me duele mucho...  
  
-Que ya no te preocupes...  
  
-Hola hija.  
  
-Hola monstruo.  
  
-Hola papá. Esta vez no me molestaré contigo hermano.  
  
-Por que estas sonrojado mocoso...-le dijo Touya a Li en secreto.  
  
-No te interesa en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-Ya hermano, no molestes a Syaoran.  
  
-Ahora resulta que te gusta Syaoran, monstruo.  
  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
  
-¡Bueno ya dejen de pelear los dos!  
  
-Si papá- respondieron Sakura y Touya en coro.  
  
-Así esta mejor.  
  
-Mejor me voy a acompañar a Tomoyo.  
  
-Esta bien Li, no te tardes mucho.  
  
-No tardaré Sakura. Ahora regreso-le dijo Syaoran saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Apenas salió Syaoran del cuarto, Fujitaka empezó a cuestionar a Sakura por lo ocurrido. Sakura inventó que no recordaba nada y que mejor le preguntaran a Tomoyo cuando regresara. Fujitaka asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a platicar de otras cosas. Mientras tanto Syaoran estaba con Tomoyo en la sala de espera...  
  
-Lo hice....-dijo Syaoran un poco pensativo todavía.  
  
-¿Que hiciste Syaoran?  
  
-Yo... se me dificulta un poco decirlo....  
  
-Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi.  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo. La cosa es que yo... besé a Sakura.  
  
-¡Que bien Syaoran! ¿Ella que hizo?  
  
-Se dejó. Los dos lo disfrutamos mucho.  
  
-La amas demasiado, ¿verdad Li?  
  
-Si... y además siento que es mi alma gemela, con la que puedo compartir cada uno de mis sentimientos y pensamientos. No me gustaría que le pasara nada...  
  
-No te preocupes Li, ya sabes que no le pasará nada. Y como dice el doctor Sakura es una niña muy fuerte, seguro se recuperará rápido.  
  
-Eso es seguro... Oye Tomoyo, ¿dónde quedo Kerberos?  
  
-¡Es verdad!-dijo Tomoyo mientras abría su bolso.  
  
-¡AYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Todos en la sala voltearon a ver a Tomoyo, quien inmediatamente dijo que se había encajado una astilla de su bolso pues era de paja.  
  
-¡Kero, no vuelvas a gritar así!  
  
-Perdón, pero me estaba asfixiando, llevo mas de una hora y media allá adentro.  
  
-Lo siento, pero con lo de Sakura se me olvidó que estabas ahí adentro.  
  
-¿Cómo esta Sakura?  
  
-Muy herida, pero ya esta estable...  
  
-¿Por qué te oigo tan preocupado joven Li?  
  
-Es que me preocupa Sakura, pero como dijo Tomoyo... Todo estará bien.  
  
-¡Dios mío, mira que hora es...! Ya son las 6:15, ya debías de haber estado en tu casa Syaoran.  
  
-Es verdad. Ya me tengo que ir. Despídanme de Sakura.  
  
-Esta bien Li, ¿nos vemos mañana aquí para visitar a Sakura?  
  
-Si, adiós Tomoyo y Kerberos, nos veremos mañana.  
  
-Adiós joven Li-dijo Kerberos.  
  
El joven Syaoran salió del hospital y se dirigió a su casa. Mientras tanto Tomoyo fue a ver a Sakura.  
  
-Hola de nuevo señor Kinomoto, Sakura y Touya.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo-le contestaron todos.  
  
-Tomoyo, ¿le podrías explicar a mi papá que paso? Es que no recuerdo nada.  
  
-Con gusto.  
  
-Toma esta silla Tomoyo, siéntate a contarnos todo lo ocurrido.  
  
-Gracias Touya. Bueno les voy a contar...-como era de esperarse, Tomoyo les contó una versión un poco distorsionada de lo que pasó en verdad...  
  
-Entonces te caíste de un árbol Sakura... Ay monstruo, tu y tus aventuritas- le dijo Touya en tono sarcástico.  
  
-Hija, ya sabes que no debes de estar haciendo barbaridades.  
  
-Es que se había caído un huevo de su nido y me subí para colocarlo de nuevo. ^_^¿  
  
-Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos veremos mañana Sakura.  
  
-Adiós Tomoyo y gracias por todo.  
  
-No hay de que Sakura, ya sabes cuanto te aprecio, haría lo que fuera por ti.  
  
-Adiós Tomoyo.-le dijeron cada uno por separado.  
  
Tomoyo salió del cuarto. Pero dentro de este la platica continuó hasta tarde, y terminó cuando el doctor llegó a examinar a Sakura. Fujitaka se despidió de Sakura y le dijo que Touya se quedaría a cuidarla toda la noche... 


End file.
